Entertainment
Gambling A variety of dice and card games are played across Ygdren, and have spread and amalgamated into a few fixed staples that are liable to be found in most inns and taverns in civilised lands. Often, such games involve the betting of money and goods, and might lead to disputes, brawls, and worse. Gambit A competitive dice game that combines gambling with strategy and skill. Betting gold is an intrinsic part of this game, and the amounts can climb to exorbitant amounts over several games. Gambit operates in a system of rounds, with each round involving a rolling and a betting phase. There are a maximum of four rounds of play to a game, but games can end early if all players but one fold. The aim is to possess the highest dice total by the end of the game. The winner of a game will win the pot, and this often is used as the player's "bank" for the next game of Gambit. Mechanics The game begins with every player buying in with an amount of gold. The amount must be equal for each player and is often a pre-determined fixed amount. Following this, the first round commences with each player rolling a ten-sided die (1d10), keeping the result hidden. The betting phase then begins with a player raising their bet amount. This is known as a Raise. Other players can choose to either: raise the amount further, match the amount (known as a Call), or else forfeit their interest in the pot being exempt from further bets but also unable to win (known as a Fold). The betting round only ends when all players have bet the same amount or folded. All remaining players then progress to the next round, which is identical to the first except with an eight-sided die (1d8). Similarly, the betting phase follows. This process is repeated for the next two rounds (with six-sided (1d6) and four-sided (1d4) dice), but there is no betting phase after the four-sided roll. The rounds end early if only one player is remaining. If multiple players remain by the end of the rolls, all dice are revealed and the player with the highest total wins. Ties mean the pot is split equally. Twice Dice A simple and quick dice game played in many casinos and carnivals. The gambler typically plays against the house, with a standard buy-in determined by the institution in question. The aim of the game is to simply hit a couple of specific numbers with their rolled dice, winning or losing depending on the result. Mechanics To play Twice Dice, the player must first pay the buy-in amount, which is then kept by the dealer. The player then rolls two six-sided dice (2d6), aiming for a total of 7 or 12. If they match these values, they win double their invested amount. If not, they can choose to double their bet in order to roll an additional six-sided die and attempt to reach either total. If the new total is 7 or 12, they win double their total invested amount. Dragon's Hoard A competitive dice game similar to Gambit that revolves around a system of rolling, betting, and bluffing. Much like other competitive dice games, gambling is an important part of the stakes of the game, since the main way to influence other players is through seeming confidence, called a bluff. The aim is to possess the highest dice total after a particular value has been made invalid. The winner of a game will win the pot, and this often is used as the player's "bank" for the next game of Dragon's Hoard. Mechanics The game begins with every player buying in with an amount of gold. The amount must be equal for each player and is often a pre-determined fixed amount. Following this, all players roll four six-sided dice (4d6), keeping them hidden. After all players have rolled, they can choose to add any amount higher than none to the pot as a further bid. Other players must match or increase this amount before the game proceeds. If a player is unwilling to match the amount, they must drop out, forfeiting their interest in the pot and losing their buy-in. Once all players have bet, a public six-sided die is rolled, and the value it lands on becomes invalid in all players' hands. Knowing their new totals, players can raise the bid further or drop out. Other players must match the increase if they wish to stay in the game. Finally, all hands are revealed and the player with the highest total wins the pot. In ties, the pot is instead split evenly. Blackjack A comparing card game that can be played competitively between players or against a dealer. The objective of the game is to get a natural Blackjack or to score higher than other players (or the dealer). This must be accomplished without exceeding the score maximum. Mechanics All players are dealt two cards in public. Normal cards are simply valued by their pips, while face cards all have a value of ten. Ace cards can be valued at one or eleven according to the player's choice. The value of the end is the sum of these cards. Players can now draw additional cards in order to attempt to reach the score of a Blackjack: 21. If this value is exceeded, the player busts and therefore loses. If played competitively, the aim is to score higher than all other players without busting. If played against a dealer, the aim is to score higher than the dealer without busting. __FORCETOC__ Category:Culture & Society